


Memories Hurt

by Nightmare_Bunny



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Daemons, Episode Prompto, Kidnapping, M/M, Memories, soul searching
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-02-28 09:47:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13268883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightmare_Bunny/pseuds/Nightmare_Bunny
Summary: Prompto has been captured by Ardyn.The boys are trying to find their friend, before the worst happens to the blonde or Lucis itself.To stay alive and survive the mental and physical torture Ardyn is putting him through, Prompto must delve into his memories and figure out a way to live while his friends searched for him.Noctis is filled with guilt and self hate, knowing it was his fault that Prompto was  captured. The prince looks inside his own memories, trying to  find a way to cope with the pain and anger he felt towards himself.Ignis wanted the fun loving blonde of their group back. The car too quiet, with no snap of the camera, and no jokes being told. The adviser would often start going into his memories to find his sense of peace.Gladiolus wouldn't admit it aloud, but he did miss the blonde's whining. Prompto even though annoying at times, did lighten the mood when needed. Though when the whining and small comments were stolen from the group,  the shield became more and more closed off, going into his own memories, like the rest of the group.  To find a reason to be feeling such sadness and anger for when the blonde was taken from the group.





	1. Stolen

Prompto didn't know why Noctis chased him through the train, hell he didn't even know why the prince pushed him off the train. The blonde thought Noctis would be happy that he was about to shoot Ardyn, but he guessed Noctis wanted Ardyn for himself. 

After Prompto had left Aranea, he was headed towards Gralea to find his friends, wanting to tell them all, about his true identity and that he was born, no created, in Niflheim. Soon after he lost sight of her, MTs seemed to spring out of the snow drifts, surrounding Prompto in seconds.

Prompto was quick to draw his gun, though he knew he wasn't going to get out of this fight easily. Though the magitek weren't moving, only surrounding the blonde. Prompto was quick to turn towards the sound of the snow crunching underfoot, aiming his gun at chest level. Though Ardyn seemed unconcerned with the blonde's rash decision and gave him an uninterested glace, even raising his hands in the air as stopped moving towards the blonde.

"Come now, I just wanted to see how you were doing Prompto. You just killed your father, I thought you could use someone to talk to."

The wine haired male spoke before the blonde felt a sharp pain at the base of his skull, and that was the last thing he could remember, before he woke up being escorted through a large facility, by the immortal. Prompto's body ached and he could taste blood in his mouth, a gloved hand on the back of his neck, the blonde was being pushed into a torture room.

He tried to summon his weapon, but no matter how many times he tried, he couldn't feel the comforting feel of solid metal in his hands. But, after a few moments, Ardyn pushed him forward and he stumbled into a weird cross. But he was too scared to really take focus of the room.

"Y-you could always just let me go. You k-know I haven't done anything wrong." The blonde said quickly, wanting to get back to his friends quickly, unsure of how Ardyn would treat him, or even if he'd be able to leave alive.

"Other than killing your father? His body and his soul? I do believe that is quite wrong" The immortal purred out, making sure the door was locked behind them both.

Prompto scanned his surrounding quickly, quietly. He was never any good at coming up with plans. Ardyn moved toward him and he reached out trying to summon his weapon.

"Tsk, tsk.." Ardyn looked at Prompto with amusement circling Prompto. "That won't work in here, or out there, or anywhere really. Your power to summon weapons is gone and with that is your ability to fight back. So why don't you be a good prisoner and stay put."

Prompto quickly made his way around the room and to the door only to be thrown back into the cross where he was locked into place. He struggled but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't get it to budge an inch.

Ardyn laughed maniacally and stepped closer to the caged blond. Looking deep into his eyes Prompto could see the black sclera and the golden irises. His face pale, his eyes looked cruel, as the demonic eyes staring into the blonde's own soul. Terror radiated down Prompto's spine as he realized the thing in front of him wasn't human. He didn't have any remnant of humanity left in him. Like the daemons ate every last speck of compassion and kindness and filled him with hatred and despair.

The blonde leaned away from Ardyn, his fear overpowering his need to defend himself. The male let a whimper escape, his mind screaming at him to run. But cross had restrained him, his struggling was pointless as the cold metal cuffs confined his body, his wrists starting to sting from the edges cutting into his skin. The cross felt like it was getting smaller, the blonde's breathing was fast, sweat dripped down his face; when he finally realized he couldn't move and barely breath, Ardyn had to cup his cheeks for the blonde to realize where he was again. Prompto knew he was panicking, but what else could he do, he was trapped here, without guarantee his friends were coming to save him.

"Now, you're not going to be leaving with that attitude. You'll have to become a good little solider before you can leave." He said, before letting a smirk rise onto his face, as his demeanor returned to normal. His eyes settling back to his normal amber, and his face returning show his natural tan skin. You couldn't tell the person in front of him wasn't human. But Prompto would never forget the dark hallowed face.

"Now, what should I do with you? Leave you, for now, electrocute you, cut you, or perhaps I should let daemons in your room? Who knows, they might have a wonderful feast on you and your soul."

Prompto shivered, body starting to shake again, anxiety starting to take over his mind as he thought of daemons gnawing away at his soul. The blonde shivered thinking of the other options the immortal gave him. He bit his lip and shook his head, not wanting to speak to Ardyn.

"I guess, I'll leave you for now then. But don't be surprised if one of my pets comes in to check on you." Ardyn said softly, before giving a dismissive wave to the young male, as he walked out of the room.

The blonde never heard a click of the lock, though he did see Salpinx and Imp's approaching the room, scratching at the door. Prompto led a sob break through his throat as he let his head fall forward. Terror and exhaustion finally hitting his mind and body, the photographer slowly let the darkness take over his thoughts.


	2. Daemon -1 Regalia - 0

After evacuating the passengers of the train and talking with Aranea. Noctis, Ignis, and Gladio were back on the train, with Prompto gone, the boys weren't the same. Gladio let out a low sigh and stared out the window, watching the winter wasteland go by. Ignis had started to say something, from the seat across from him, but the shield wasn't listening. Instead, he was starting to recall a time when they all were staying at Hammerhead. Gathered around the RV talking to Cid and his daughter.

The shield had let his eyes had turn over to the photographer, who was taking a few shots of Cindy. Which is hasn't surprised him that Prompto was always practically drooling over the female.

"So how long will the repairs on the Regalia take this time Cid?" He asked, hoping to get his attention away from Cindy and Prompto. Wanting to be able to focus on the matter of the damaged car.

"According to Cindy, it will take two or three days. Y'all banged her up real good this time boys."

"Good thing Cindy is such a good mechanic," Noctis said with a tinge in humor in his voice.

"What happened to the Regalia anyways? It looks like you got into a fight with the Titan."

"Noctis was driving," Ignis answered jokingly.

"Hey! My driving isn't that bad. We all know that I may have been driving but I wasn't trying to run into a daemon. It just appeared out of nowhere!"

"Every daemon takes time to appear Noct, you had enough time to turn around." Gladiolus reminded him with a small scoff, before looking over at the Regalia, which was already in the garage. "Well before his highness thinks of a comeback. Specs how much gil do we have after paying for the car? Enough to get a room for the night?" The shield asked, hoping to sleep on a softer surface than their bedrolls for at least a night.

Ignis shook his head, as he remembered they had little to no gil left. "I'm afraid not, we'd be lucky to buy bread for our next purchase with the amount left over." He announced as he decided to open his wallet to make sure that was the case.

Prompto finally decided to pipe up when he heard this. "So we have to sleep outside again?" He asked, distraught in his voice as he thought of having to camp for the umpteenth time.

"Prompt be quiet you'll get to cuddle with a chocobo tonight and we all know now makes you happier."

"Shut it Noct."

Noctis laughed and playfully hit Prompto's arm. Ignis sighed and pushed up his glasses; already making his way across the parking lot in the direction of the nearest campsite, where Noctis followed slowly. Prompto jumped up and tapped the top of Gladiolus' head before yelling, "Race ya." Just before taking off after the other two boys.

Gladiolus raised a brow, before giving Cid a quick wave goodbye. Jogging after the blonde, passing Ignis and Noctis with their leisure pace. Soon the shield caught up to Prompto, though he did have to increase his pace, not used to letting the other getting a head start.

"You cheater, come on Prompt!" He yelled humor-filled his voice, as he tried not fall behind. Doing his best to ignore Ignis and Noctis' laughter behind them.

Prompto let out a small laugh, as he continued his steady pace. Though he did look back at the group, a grin on his face, as he saw the prince and adviser start running after them as well.

"You're gonna lose Prompto." The shield teased, as he picked up his own pace, knowing the blonde had to slow down to look behind him. 

Prompto gave a small yelp, as he saw Gladiolus gaining ground. Causing the blonde to face the campground, breaking into a sprint. Knowing Gladiolus would tease him all night if he did, in fact, lose the race.

Gladio had to slow down, to catch his breath and take in the desert area around him, the dust starting to pick up getting into his eyes, and would’ve gotten into his mouth if he didn’t take off his tank top and make sure to cover his mouth. “I’m gonna kill you Prompto.” 

When Gladiolus got to the campgrounds, Prompto was sprawled out on the rock. His chest heaving as he tried to catch his breath.

"Fine, you win. This time." The shield said reluctantly, his hands bracing his body on his knees, gasping for breath as well.

Gladiolus came back to the present time, to Ignis shaking his shoulder, worry masking his face.

"Gladio, are you okay? You started crying. I didn't know the plan to get Prompto back was going to be so emotional for you." The adviser said, worry covering his features, afraid his friends had lost hope.

"I'm fine, I just want Prompto back." He replied, his voice cracking as he tried to reel in his emotions.

_ Next time, I will be the one winning the race Prompto. _


	3. Chocobos or Chocobros?

Ardyn left the blonde alone, at least for a few hours. Though the daemons never left the front his room, always watching him in case he attempted to escape. The blonde shivered as one of the monsters stared into his eyes. Eventually, Prompto caved and looked away, a sob breaking through his throat. He was afraid, scared that his friends have already forgotten about him, or didn't care enough to come and rescue him.

Prompto let his thoughts take over his mind, fear causing his mental state to deteriorate. Eventually, the daemons left and Ardyn returned with a tray of food and glass of water. The immortal gave the blonde a sickly sweet smile as he set the items on the table.

 

"I hope you're hungry, I took the liberty of making some food for you. Now I can leave it here, for your viewing pleasure, or hand feed you. Which would you prefer?" Ardyn asked as he picked up a spoonful of rice and beans, offering the food to the blonde. Prompto glared at the chancellor and opened his mouth reluctantly. Knowing he couldn't pass an opportunity to eat, the blonde begrudgingly accepted the spoonfuls of food and small sips of water.

 

Soon after the plate was cleared and the glass drained, Prompto seemed to be nodding off alarmingly quickly. Though Ardyn, just ruffled the blonde's hair and whispered, "Sweet dreams," right before Prompto's vision went black, and memories of his friends came flooding back to him.

 

The blonde was at the chocobo ranch, taking many pictures of the big fluffy birds. Letting the others laugh behind him as he cooed over the baby birds running underfoot.

 

"Prompto, do be careful. We don't need a broken camera or an injured chocobo." The adviser scolded lightly as the photographer nearly tripped over a dust feathered chickling.

 

"I'm always careful... ish?" He replied, his delight never faltering. He was simply to ecstatic over being near his favorite animals to let his mothering friend's scolding get in the way.

 

"Careful, yes. But you are often clumsy at times. Just please don't harm yourself Prompto." The adviser pleaded with the male.

 

The blonde looked over in surprise hearing the pleading voice, though when he only saw Ignis he understood. The one-time Ignis could let his guard even slightly down, was when it was without the presence of the prince or the shield to see him at such lax.

 

"Come on Iggy, you know I won't get hurt. Not with you to protect me." He said, making his way over to the usually stoic male, being careful not to step on any tail feathers along the way.

 

"I don't see how you expect me to protect you from your own balance." Ignis griped, grudgingly giving into Prompto's puppy dog eyes, he gave a small sigh and moved his hand to rest on the blonde's shoulder. "Fine, let's head back to camp and start dinner. Who knows where those two ran off."

 

"See, you just have to believe in yourself Iggy," Prompto said happily, as he ran back to the chocobos. Giving them one final hug and taking a selfie or two with his preferred bird.

 

Though once he saw Ignis start to walk towards the campground, Prompto quickly ran after him. Doing his best not to trip over a feathered chickling, tree root, or break his camera.

 

"Specs, that's mean. I was almost done, I didn't get to say goodbye to Serenity, she's the fluffy, white one with pretty violet eyes." He said about to go on about more of the chocobos until he looked to at the sky, seeing how low the sun had gotten.

 

"Now do you see my haste to get to the grounds? I'm quite worried for Gladio and Noct as well. They should've been back from whatever endeavor they went on." Ignis voiced, no doubt scolding the two in his mind.

 

Prompto nodded in agreement and jogged to keep up with the elder's pace. As they got closer to the site, Prompto could've sworn he heard someone moaning and then soft grunts followed. Astrals, please let there be some weird animals in the woods, Prompto prayed.

 

Though when they did get to the campsite Noctis was coming out of the tent, with a slight limp; while Gladio was nowhere to be seen. Ignis started on the fire while Prompto fed the chocobos. Wanting to get his mind off of his ridiculous crush on the prince.

 

Right before dinner was done Gladio made his way out if the tent and Prompto felt a pang in his chest. His mind was racing, was he always in there, if so what happened between him and Noctis. Why were they in there together? Did something happen between the two of them?

 

By the time, Prompto pushed these thoughts to the back of his mind, he saw Gladiolus found sitting by the fire eating dinner with the others. Prompto finished feeding the birds and joined with the boys.

 

"I made your favorite, due to the other's deciding to make us worry," Ignis announced as he looked over at the blonde.

 

"Thanks, Specs. Sooo, what were Noctis and you even doing here alone?" Prompto asked, his question directed towards the burly man, hoping to keep his voice steady as he got his own serving.

 

"Sparring. Gladio wanted to see if I was staying in shape." The prince answered, his hand going rub his ribs.

 

"Which he's not, so he got a few bruised ribs and a nice welt on his back now," Gladiolus said smugly as he reclined back in his seat.

 

"I should tend to that as well mend any holes you got in your clothing Noct." Ignis butted in before Prompto could reply. The blonde settled into his seat and did his best to ignore his feelings for Noctis, spending his time talking and joking with the rest of the party.

 

Then Prompto opened his eyes, to find a gargoyle, in his room. The daemon's eyes watching the blonde with interest.


	4. Tent Fiasco

It was all his stupid fault. He should've known that it was Prompto. Ardyn wouldn't have run away, he would have listened to the prince's promises of gutting him. So why did he have to do it, why'd he chase Prompto down the train?

Most of all, why did he push him off the edge? It was Prompto's fucking gun in his hands, and he still pushed the blonde over the edge.

The prince wished his other two companions would talk to him. Other than just plan to get Prompto back, but it's like they blamed him for Prompto's disappearance, all at the same time, he blamed himself.

Noctis gave a soft sigh and headed to the end of the train were the Regalia was being kept. Knowing that Ignis and Gladiolus would check that place last, so he decided to try and get some decent shut-eye.

Once Noctis got the car, he went to the trunk and pulled out of Prompto's hoodies, before slipping it on, using it as a way to drift off peacefully and to stay warm.

When Noctis let his eyes fall, shut, his memories took over his dreams.

Gladiolus and the prince had left Ignis and Prompto at the Chocobo ranch. Though it was mostly against his own wishes, due to Gladiolus wanting to test him in battle.

Let's just say after the sparring match, Noctis had many bruises and cuts littering his torso, legs, and arms. Even had quite a gash in his back, though Gladiolus was able to patch it up with a potion, just enough to turn it into a scarring welt.

"Don't need Iggy yelling at us both for getting to carried away." Gladiolus joked, a smirk covering his face, most likely due to his lack of injuries. While Noctis would be carrying the bruises. cuts, and pain for a few days.

"If you're done gloating about how well you kicked my ass. You could give me a massage, undo some of the damage you caused." The prince complained as he picked up his discarded shirt.

"Get your ass in the tent then. Your royal pain." The shield said, with a mock bow, a jesting smirk never leaving his face.

Noctis though taken aback by Gladiolus' bluntness, did, in fact, start walking towards the tent. Not wanting to waste a perfectly good massage, though he did start to worry what other injuries the shield could cause him.

Noctis kept his shirt off, knowing that Gladiolus would tell him to take it off anyways. Noctis crawled onto a bedroll and let his head rest on a pillow, just as Gladiolus entered the tent and got out the pack of lotions and oils.

"That better not be cold shit." He muttered before letting out a loud hiss as he flinched away from the cold lotion.

"It'll get warmer, so knock it off Noct." Gladiolus voiced, though his voice was much calmer as he spoke. His thumbs gliding over Noctis' skin, dipping into the muscle to begin kneading out any knots.

Noctis' body soon relaxed under the callused hands, his muscles turning to putty, beneath the skilled hands.

"F-fuck Gladio." He grunted out, a moan breaking through as the shield hit a painful knot.

"Let it out, it's bad to keep in sounds," Gladiolus commented as he focused on the knot.

"Easy for y-you to say." The prince whimpered out, biting his lip as moans continued to escape. Gladio started grunting above him, using more force to get the knots to go away.

"S-shit Gladio stop." The prince ordered quickly, biting his lip as he heard footsteps on the rock of the campsite. "Clean up if you can." He said hurriedly as he stood, slipping on a clean shirt quickly before stepping outside. Leaving Gladio in the tent to clean up and put all the oils and lotions away.

Noctis nodded at Ignis and went over to the adviser, speaking with him for a few minutes. The male never bothered to question where Prompto left, though he noticed when the blonde reappeared.

The prince also took note of the look of disappointment, hurt, and even jealousy; when Gladiolus walked out of the same tent he had not too long after.

Ignis had gotten dinner done early so they all got their own servings and sat. Ignis deciding to wait for Prompto and didn't touch his food until the blonde came back and got his own serving.

"I made your favorite, due to the other's deciding to make us worry," Ignis announced, making Noctis look up at the blonde, wanting to see if he could detect the same feelings he had seen earlier.

"Thanks, Specs. What were you guys even doing here alone?" Prompto asked, Noctis detecting a voice crack, near the end.

"Sparring. Gladio wanted to see if I was staying in shape." He answered, wincing as he lifted his hand up to touch his bruised ribs.

"Which he's not, so he got a few bruised ribs and a nice welt on his back now," Gladiolus said smugly as he reclined back in his seat.

"I should tend to that as well mend any holes you got in your clothing Noct." Ignis butted in, causing the male to roll his eyes.

"Whatever you say Specs." He said, the rest of the night turn into jokes and relaxing with his friends. Though he couldn't shake off the feeling of Prompto being upset with him.

"Noctis wake up!" He heard faintly, his body being shaken by an invisible force until he opened his eyes to the real world.

"Dinner time, and next time. Don't go scaring the shit out of me and Iggy." Gladiolus ordered as he stood straight and walked away, without another word, he headed back to the dining car.

  
  



	5. Home

The gargoyle stared at the blonde and seemed to snicker as Prompto let out a scream, not expecting a beast to be so close to his face when he woke up. The blonde shrunk back into the metal cross, his eyes shut tightly as his chest heaved, his mind trying to calm itself.

When he finally opened his eyes, the daemon was on the floor, dissipating back into the darkness where it belongs. In place of the daemon, stood a blood-covered prince. Noctis ran over to the blonde, tears running down his face as he tightly hugged the captured male.

"P-prompto, god I-i've missed you." He said quickly, his words mixing together as he sobbed, tightening his grip on the blonde.

"N-noct... w-why, how? W-where is everyone e-else?" Prompto asked softly, his head reeling, wondering how and why Noctis was here. Noctis had pushed him off the train after all, why would the prince be here to save him?

"It w-was an accident you, have to believe me. Ardyn used some mind trick on me. Prompto I never meant to hurt you. I... would never hurt you, please believe me." The raven-haired male whispered, looking up at the blonde's eyes. Noctis moved closer to Prompto, his eyes falling shut, pressing a kiss to the blonde's lips.

Prompto let his eyes fall shut, shivering as he felt the other's hands on his neck.

"You're never leaving here my sweet chocobo." A voice whispered, the gentle hands covering Prompto's hands seeming to change to be more callused and larger.

"You're friends are never coming." The voice whispered again, it's hands going to cover the blonde's eyes, not letting him see what's in front of him.

"You know, you slept through dinner, the daemons weren't all that happy they didn't get to have their entree." It whispered, the voice getting closer to his ear.

"So I wonder, does that make you my dessert?" It continued to ask, the hand removing itself from Prompto's face, moving down to hold his throat, pressing down successfully ending the blonde's sob of defeat before it could escape.

"Come now, I feed you, and I give you safety. That's no way to treat your humble host." Ardyn whispered, pressing his lips just below Prompto's ear.

The blonde let his head fall forward, tears springing to his eyes, the grip on his throat slowly easing to allow him breath. His eyes staring at the immortal with his own empty, blue eyes.

"Y-you drugged me... you didn't feed me." He managed out, his voice hoarse from screaming and being cut off.

"On the contrary, I feed you and helped you go to sleep. I didn't want you fretting over petty things. You'll be safe here, I won't let anyone hurt you. As long as you're a good little soldier." Ardyn said, a smile on his face as he stepped away to grab a glass of water. Holding it up to the blonde's lips in a silent command.

Prompto reluctantly opened his mouth allowing the water in, sighing as the other pulled the glass away.

"I'll give you a much better wake up call tomorrow. Perhaps Gladio touching you in the most comforting way, or do you enjoy the touch of the prince more?" The Immortal asked, smirking as the blonde's eyes fell shut. His mind drifting to a memory of Insomnia.

He was walking, he couldn't remember where to, but he knew it wasn't to school. Prompto decided to skip that day, wanting to try out his new camera.

Though due to his friendship with the prince, he had to be on guard not wanting Ignis or Gladiolus taking him back it school, scolding him, or even worse, forced training sessions.

Eventually, the blonde made his way to the arcade he would hang out with Noctis and the occasional Gladiolus. Though he was surprised when he entered the building and saw Ignis leaning against one of the machines, watching a sweaty Gladiolus use the dancing game. Though as the blonde tried to walk back out, the adviser looked over at the entrance and raised a brow, giving a quick farewell to Gladiolus, Ignis quickly made his way over to Prompto and grabbed his arm.

"Prompto, why aren't you at school with the prince?" Ignis asked raising a brow, as he walked Prompto outside.

"Would you believe I'm sick?"

"I would if you or Noctis made your dinner. But since I make dinner for you, no I don't believe you're sick. I should take you back to school, you need to get your education Prompto."

"How come you're not at school? You and Gladio never have to go to school."

"That is because we have already gotten our education at the palace. Noctis protested against doing the same, so he has gotten permission to go to public school." Ignis explained, before giving a soft sigh.

"Let's get you home Prompto, I'm too tired to argue, my father kept me up late night." The adviser said softly, before walking in the direction of Noctis' apartment.

"W-wait! You're not gonna take me back to school?" Prompto asked, running to catch up with the other, wondering if Ignis was planning something.

"It's not exactly taking you back, if you were never there today. So no, besides you've already missed lunch. So I might as well go and make you something at home."

"Thanks, Specs," Prompto called out happily, making sure to keep up with his friends' long strides.

When the entered the Prince's apartment, Ignis quickly made his way to the kitchen to either clean up the dishes or start on a late lunch for the both of them.

Prompto, on the other hand, went to the living area and started picking up that area, knowing Ignis would have to do it later if it wasn't done now.

An hour or so later, Prompto had gotten most everything in the living room picked up enough for two people to eat. Just as Prompto sat on the couch and turned on the TV, Ignis came out of the kitchen with two bowls of Mac & Cheese with cut up sausage.

"Thank you for cleaning, it saves me time to scold Noct for his pigsty of a home." He said as he sat next to the blonde, handing him a bowl of food, before sitting down with his own. 

"It was no problem, though I could nap now." 

"Eat first, then I'll make sure you can take your nap. Noctis said he was going to go to the library to study later. Which I'll be asking Gladio, to check on him before dinner time."

"I'd be stupid not to eat your food, it's the best in all of Insomnia."

"You flatter me, but I am not that good of a chef Prompt." 

The blonde shook his head but rather than continue the argument, he started to stuff his face with the food, even going back to the kitchen for seconds, before he set his bowl down and pulled his feet up onto the couch. 

"Can you tell me a story Iggy?

"Of course, I can. What story would you like to hear tonight?" The adviser asked as he picked at his own second serving. 

"The one where you beat up Gladio." The blonde said quietly, as he laid on the couch, even being brave enough to lay his head into the adviser's lap, stifling a yawn as he got comfortable.

"You hear this one all the time, but I do suppose." The male said softly as he leaned back into the couch, pulling a blanket over the blonde to keep him warm. "Gladio and I were sparring, Clarus and Weskham wanting to see who could truly protect the prince the best in combat. Gladio was only using his broadsword, and I only my daggers. So they were already exchanging money, as they couldn't believe I was going to take on Gladio with only my daggers, though they were extremely wrong, in thinking who would win."

He said quietly, taking a sip of his water to soothe his dry throat before continuing his story. "Our sparring took more than three hours, even the king had to come down to see what was keeping his shield and advisor away from lunch. He had placed a bet as well once he saw our weapons. Though what they all forgot about is how easily it is to become fatigued when swinging around a huge sword like Gladio does, with or without the extensive training we go through it's be difficult to wield the weapon for as long as he did. Eventually, when Gladio began to tire, I was able to pin him to the floor, one dagger poised above his crotch, the other above his jugular." The adviser told quietly, looking down in his lap to see the blonde soundly asleep. 

"Good night... I hope you dream of chocobos Prompto." He whispered, before laying his own head back on the couch, falling asleep as well.

  
  



	6. We Miss You...

Ignis was in the dining car, a hand on his walking stick, the other holding his head up. The male heard the door leading to the bedrooms, so it wasn't Aranea's men, Biggs or Wedge, that much he knew. But when he heard the other's footsteps he knew it was Gladiolus. No one else would have such have the heavy footsteps of the burly man. 

"Gladio, how is the prince?" He asked, a smile rising on his face as he heard a falter in the man's steps. 

"How'd you know it was me, Iggy?" Gladiolus asked as he got closer, Ignis being able to hear the shield taking a seat next to him. 

"You came from the beds, and your footsteps fall heavier than his Highness." He answered as he lowered his hand, for both to be resting on his cane. 

"Well, this ruins my plans for sneaking up on you for surprises when we get back home. But Noctis is... more than worried, he feels guilty Specs. I'm only worried about the possibility of not being able to find Prompto." Gladiolus admitted, before leaning over to kiss the blind man's cheek. 

"You know, Gladio after we free Prompto and get the crystal. We should tell Iris about us first, I have a feeling she will accept us. It might be a little easier to tell her than risking the backlash from Prompto or his Highness." Ignis said quietly, a blush rising on his cheeks as he felt Gladiolus' lips wander further down to his jaw and neck. 

"It sounds like a plan, but perhaps we should find a bed for us both. Besides, I haven't seen you get a wink of sleep since we left Tenebrae. Now come on, I'll carry you to bed if I have to." Gladiolus threatened, earning a chuckle from his lover. 

"I'll go willingly, just promise no funny business as I'm trying to sleep. You're correct, I haven't had much chance to get a good night's sleep, but I suspect with you guarding me, I will be able to."

"I promise, I want to make sure you're healthy as can be, and that means eating and sleeping. So Come on babe." Gladiolus urged putting a hand on Ignis' shoulder to help the blind man up and leading him to the beds. 

"Good night Gladio, wake me when we reach our destination," Ignis said as he lowered himself onto the bed, rolling onto his side, and only relaxing once he felt the shield's weight join the bed as well. The adviser let his guard completely down, and let his mind drift to the memories as he closed his eyes.

When Ignis opened his eyes, the first thing he noticed was the beak of Gladiolus' tattoo and the fact that his lover was still asleep. Even though the before the trip, Gladiolus had promised not to get too close while they slept in the tent. 

But the previous night, both Gladiolus and Ignis heard that Prompto was going to be taking Noctis down to the lake. So Ignis decided to let the broken promise go, and pressed a gentle kiss to the shield's chest. 

"Gladio, wake up and come help me with lunch, please."

"I think, I'd rather stay here and hold you." The other said, his voice gruff and still ridden with sleep, as Gladiolus wrapped an arm around the adviser's waist pulling him closer. "Come on, it's the first time we're alone in weeks. Let me just... keep you close to me, you know I'm weak for you Iggy." 

"You're lucky, I love you Gladiolus Amicitia."

"I love you too Ignis Stupeo Scientia, now think you can put that mouth to good use and kiss me?" Gladiolus asked as Ignis looked up to look up at his lover.

"All you're getting this morning is one kiss, you'd get more if you help me with lunch, or at the least making some coffee." The adviser teased, as he leaned up to press his lips against the shield's.  

"I'll help to get more kisses, you should bribe me more often," Gladiolus teased, standing with the adviser, even pulling down Ignis' shirt to cover the mid-drift that was showing, along with placing the adviser's glasses onto his face. "Be modest around me, or I might not be able to wait for a hotel."

"You have waited this long my love, and we should be getting a hotel tonight, so I might just have to tease you for my own entertainment." Ignis teased back, as he walked out of the tent, still in his white tee-shirt and boxers. Not bothering to change out of his pajamas.

"Iggy, come on, no teasing. I don't think I’d be able to handle that, you know very well I don’t do well with waiting and teasing. Now sit and let me take care of the coffee." Gladio called from the tent, coming out of the tent in his pajama pants. His shirt still laying inside of the tent.

"Just don't make it too strong, no one will drink it at all." Ignis teased, before standing on his toes to kiss the shield's cheek. "We have cream and sugar on the edge of the table." He reminded Gladiolus, wanting to see how sweet the shield would make the coffee.

"Let me guess if I don't make this correct. I don't get kisses." Gladio asked, perking up as he heard Prompto's voice in the distance. "Looks like I might not get any kisses at all." He muttered as he saw Prompto and Noctis, in the distance making its way towards the camp.

Ignis gave a quiet sigh and stepped close to Gladiolus, pressing his lips against his cheek. "I'll take over making the coffee." He told the burly man, not wanting the prince or the gunslinger to see Gladio in nothing but his boxers. 

The advisor saw Gladiolus nod and disappear into their tent, to hopefully get dressed as Ignis finished the pot of coffee. Not long after the pot of coffee was finished, the two jokesters were back at camp with a large catch of fish. 

 

"Well, I suppose that we have dinner for a few nights now," Ignis commented, watching the slightly younger males come back to the camping grounds. 

"Yeah, I used a new lure this time and Prompto made sure to get plenty of pictures for his scrapbook," Noctis muttered as he sat the cooler full of fish next to the table, washing his hands with their storage of clean water.

"You know very well, that Prompto takes those photos to commemorate this trip for us all after you marry Lady Lunafreya," Ignis commented knowing that the blonde might have his feelings hurt by the prince's natural disregard for everyone's actions.

"Yeah Noct! I'm doing it too... what Ignis said!" Prompto said defensively, his arms crossing as he stared at the prince.

Ignis gave a quiet sigh and shook his head, looking around the campsite, and then at the time. “I don’t suppose you want to head to the nearest hotel, do you Noct?” Ignis asked hoping to keep his promise to Gladiolus, though when he saw the prince shake his head and duck into his own tent. 

“I suppose I should start making dinner preparations then, Prompto would you like to assist me?”

“Sure, I was going to go play King’s Knight with Noct, but I guess he has a headache.” 

“Well perhaps you can play later, I’m sure Noctis just needs his rest, I know that Gladio and I surely enjoyed sleeping in. I don’t remember the last time we had a chance to have a relax like that.”

“You and Gladio always push yourself, don’t you Iggy?” 

“We serve the prince, and we were asked to stay by his side in his time of need. The only reason that we stayed in bed, is because Noctis told us to take the day off. He wanted to spend time with you Prompto.”

“But… now he’s in a tent, and he never bothered to tell me he had a headache, he’s probably in there with Gladio.” Prompto muttered, helping Ignis descale the caught fish, and with the advisors help the blonde was able to keep the fish edible and not cut himself either. 

“ I’m sure Noctis is just taking a nap currently, Gladio is probably just cleaning up the tent or tidying up. I do believe that we will be leaving tomorrow, so he’s probably just making sure we won’t leave any of our belongings here at the camp.”

“How are you so sure Iggy? Gladio has been disappearing with Noctis a whole lot lately.”   
  
“I’m sure Gladio wouldn’t be doing any such thing with the prince because Gladio wouldn’t dare break my heart,” Ignis spoke softly, the truth slipping through his lips. The advisor was quick to straighten his back and stare at Prompto. “Six, do not let Gladio know that I told you. We promised to keep it a secret until well Noctis was crowned king. We don’t wish to cause any complications.”   
  
“I… you two are really together? You two surely don’t act like it.”   
  
“Well, that is the point Prompto. The only time we truly show our emotions is when we are alone, or during battle, if one of is severely injured. But please, do not tell anyone Prompto.”   
  
“I promise Specs, besides, this means I might have a real chance with Noctis. That is if he doesn’t really want to marry Lady Lunafreya.”

Ignis nodded and gave a quiet sigh of relief, smiling as he finished up the last of the fish, his memory fading away as the advisor opened his eyes back to the murky, dark, haze. The male lifted his hand up to feel what was in front of him, only feeling what he could assume to be Gladiolus’ chest. 

“Go back to sleep, you need your rest.” A gruff voice said into his ear, a comforting hand rubbing his back as well. Gladiolus’ free hand running through Ignis’ hair. “I’ll be here holding you until we get to Zegnautus Keep.”

“I just… miss Prompto, we aren’t the same without him.” He whispered, before letting his eyes fall shut as he leaned into Gladiolus’ chest, relaxing against him once more. “I love you Gladiolus Amicitia.” 

“I love you too Ignis Scientia.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So as I'm working on the next chapter of this story. I'm running into a slight issue... I could either make it SFW or NSFW. I would like some input as to what to do and which way to make it go. I could do both, but it would probably take a little while longer. What do you guys think?


End file.
